Wizards vs Kid vs Kat
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: The Burtonburgers meet Russos! What will happen when Justin casts a spell on Kat to make her talk?
1. Chapter 1

Wizards vs. Kid vs. Kat

"Guys, I have some news for you!" Burt said as his two kids, and his son's best friend took their seats at the dining room table. "Is Kat going away, and never coming back?" Coop asked. "Um... no" Burt said. Coop shrugged. "Then I don't wanna hear it" he complained. Millie rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we're visiting my second cousin, once removed, Jerry Russo in New York city! His kids are wizards, so it should be fun! You can take Dennis, if you want to, sport" he exclaimed. "COOL!" Millie, Dennis, and Coop shouted together. "But, we've gotta take Mr. Kat" Burt said seriously. "Awww" Coop and Dennis said, while Millie said, "Yay!" Then Coop came to a realisation. "Hey, if they're wizards, then they might believe Kat's an alien!" he whispered into Dennis's ear. Dennis grinned.

_MEANWHILE..._

"Kids, my second cousin once removed, Burt Burtonburger is coming over. And, Alex, I don't wanna hear any making fun of their last names!" Jerry said to his kids, keeping an eye on Alex. She rolled her eyes. "Come on, besides Max and Justin, do I ever make fun of family?" she merely said. "Well, they'll be here around lunch, so we're gonna have to close up shop early" Theresa said. "I love them already!" Max exclaimed. A few hours later, the Burtonburgers arrived at the sub shop. "They're here!" Harper called up the stairs. Immediately, all the Russos ran downstairs. Coop grinned. "Which one of you guys could make Kat disappear to the moon?" he asked, looking at Kat without moving his grin. "You must be Coop" Alex said. "And who're you?" she asked Dennis. "I'm Dennis" he replied. "And who is this little cutey?" Justin asked, looking at Millie. "I'm Millie, and I'm NOT little!" she replied angrily. "So, I guess you guys wanna see some REAL magic?" Alex asked, quickly changing the subject. "Yeah!" all three kids exclaimed. "Alright, then what do you say we make Mr. Kat speak?" Max asked. "BOOOO!" Dennis and Coop shouted in unison, as Millie shouted, "YAAY!" Justin rolled his eyes. "Come on, once Kat can speak, I'm sure that you'll wind up being closer than you think!" Max said. Coop rolled his eyes and said, "Fine" He clearly was upset. "Okay, just set Mr. Kat on the counter, and we'll cast the spell" Justin three kids obeyed, and Justin took out a wand, and began to chant, "Its hatred for Coop is at its peak, now make this kitty speak!" There was a flash, and everyone turned to Kat to see if it worked. It did. "Hello, Coop" Kat said, in a female voice. "There's something I've wanted to tell you, since the day we met" she said, hopping off the counter and walking towards Coop. "Oh... yeah? What is it?" Coop said as he tried to keep his stature, but was having a hard time. He started to back away from Kat. "I love you" Kat said, grinning. Coop bumped into the wall, he couldn't move any further. "Wh-what?" he asked, managing not to faint. Kat leaped up onto Coop's shirt. She grabbed his collar, and pulled him into a kiss. Dennis fainted. Alex, Justin, and Max merely stared. Coop tried to squirm away, but Kat held on with an iron grip. Finally, she released Coop from the kiss. Coop looked very freaked out. Seeing his discomfort, Kat gave Coop a lick on the cheek. "It's okay. Don't respond for now. I can wait" she said. She leaped down from Coop's shrit, and calmly walked up the stairs. As soon as Kat left the room, Coop immediately fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Coop woke up, to find Kat standing over him. "GAH!" he screamed. Of course, he did it because Kat had just kissed him, and he was afraid Kat was tricking him, trying to soften him up for a trap. Kat smiled. "I'm sorry Coop. I shouldn't have gone and kissed you, without you saying whether you like me, or not" she said kindly. Coop gulped. "I... I... uh..." he was trying to say that he liked her, too, he just wasn't sure how to put it. "I love you, Kat" he finally managed to choke up the words he wanted to say. Kat cuddled up to Coop's neck, and purred. She had forgoten that there were other people around. "Get a room, you two" Max said. Ignoring Max's snide comment, Kat said, "You know, Coop... Alex said that there was going to be a dance here, tonight..." allowing her voice to trail off, so she could look into Coop's deep, blue eyes one more time. "Say no more. I would be happy to escort you to the dance" Coop said, looking into Kat's eyes, as well.

At nine'o'clock, Kat strolled out of Alex's room, and Coop strolled out of Max's room, they had finished getting dressed, and were ready to go. Kat was wearing a mint green dress, and had a green handbag, green shoes, and blonde wig. Coop was wearing a tuxedo with a red bow tie, and dark red shoes. "Wow... Kat you look... wow" Coop complimented Kat on her disguise. "I was just going to say the same to you!" Kat said. "Coop, are you sure this was a good idea?" Dennis asked carefully. "Of course I'm sure!" Coop said angrily. He and Kat locked arms, and headed down to the sub shop. Just in time, because they were about to play a really romantic song, that Kat had written just for Coop. "Here we go, everyone!" the MC shouted.

_She said,  
I was seven,  
And you were nine,  
I looked at you like  
The stars that shine,  
In the sky,  
The pretty lights,  
And your sister used,  
To joke about the two of us,  
Growing up and falling in love,  
And I almost smiled,  
She rolled her eyes,  
And said Oh, My, My, My  
Take me back to the house,  
And the backyard tree,  
Said you'd me up,  
You were bigger than me,  
You never did,  
You never did,  
Take me back when our world was,  
One block wide,  
We tried to kiss,  
And you gagged when we tried,  
Just to kiss,  
You and I,  
Oh, My, My, My, My  
Well,  
I was sixteen when suddenly,  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see,  
But your eyes still shined,  
Like pretty lights,  
And your sister used to joke,  
About the two of us,  
She never believed we'd really,  
Fall in love,  
And I almost smiled,  
She rolled her eyes,  
And said,  
Oh, My, My, My,  
Take me back to the creek,  
This week turned up,  
Two am riding in your truck,  
And all I need,  
Is you next to me,  
Take me back to the time,  
We had our very first fight,  
Slamming up doors,  
Instead of kissing goodnight,  
You stayed outside,  
Til the morning light,  
Oh, My, My, My,  
A few years have gone,  
And come around,  
We were sitting at our favorite spot,  
In town,  
And you looked at me,  
Got down on one knee,  
Take me back to the time,  
When we walked down the aisle,  
Our whole town came,  
And our families cried,  
You said I do,  
And I did too,  
Take me home where we met,  
So many years before,  
We'll rock our babies,  
On that very front porch,  
After all this time,  
You and I,  
When I'll be eighty-seven,  
You'll be eighty-nine,  
I'll still look at you,  
Like the stars that shine,  
In the sky,  
Oh My My My_

Coop and Kat danced through the whole song. "I wrote this, for you" Kat said, looking into Coop's eyes. Coop smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

While Coop and Kat were hanging out by the punch bowl, flirting, joking, and having random make out sessions, Dennis was on the other side of the room, wondering what was happening. "This is too wierd" he said to Alex, while Coop and Kat were dancing to a slow song. "Well, that makes you shallow" Alex replied, taking a sip of punch. "What do you mean, shallow?" Dennis asked. "I mean, if you can't accept the fact that Coop is dating Kat, just because she never showed it before, then you're shallow" Alex said simply. Dennis glanced across the room, where Coop and Kat were having yet another make out session. "I'm not shallow" he said, turning back to Alex. "Fine, I believe you" she said, nodding her head. Dennis rolled his eyes. Coop came up to him, and tapped him on the back. "Hey" Dennis said. Coop sighed. "Kat wants me to meet her parents" he said. "What? Already?" Dennis asked, surprised. "Yeah. I mean, I love her, but is that moving to fast?" Coop asked. "Well, if you love her, does it matter what speed you're going?" Dennis pointed out. "You know what? That's a good point. Thanks, Dennis" Coop said agreeably. He darted back to Kat, who meowed happily after a few seconds, before pulling Coop into another make out session.


End file.
